


Analfabéta

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Series: Graceful Playboys [4]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), the GazettE
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Male Slash, One Shot, POV Male Character, Relationship Problems
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:59:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy ugyanannál a cégnél dolgozunk. Folyton össze fogunk futni, látni fogsz a Twitteren, neked is elküldik a legújabb albumainkat, az én képeimbe fogsz botlani úton-útfélen."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Analfabéta

Nem értek a szerelemhez. A szexhez igen, az nem okoz gondot, hogy örömet szerezzek a partneremnek az ágyban – liftben, üres próbateremben, raktárban, backstage-ben, az autó hátsó ülésén, vagy akárhol -, de az olyan mindennapi dolgok, mint egy átható, őszinte beszélgetés, meghaladják a képességeimet. Haruko is azért hagyott el, mert, idézem, „az érzelmi intelligenciám a béka segge alatt van”.

Aztán jött ő, a semmiből bukkant fel, és egy véletlennek köszönhetően az életem része lett. Őt pedig egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy a kapcsolatunkból hiányoznak a hosszú társalgások, hogy vagy dugunk, vagy csak a kanapén punnyadva bámuljuk a tévét, esetleg videojátékokat játszunk, vagy segítek szerelni a kocsiját. Sok időt töltöttünk együtt, és hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem élveztem azokat a perceket is, amiket beszélgetéssel töltöttünk – ám ezek a beszélgetések rendre komolytalanok voltak. A munkánkról, az utazásainkról, a hobbijainkról beszélgettünk, a kapcsolatunk maga sohasem került szóba, és én nem is gondoltam, hogy szükséges lenne róla beszélni. Tévedtem.

Tegnap összepakolt és elment. Nem értettem, mi lehet a baj, mert azt hittem, jól megvagyunk. Előző este még szeretkeztünk: zuhanyozás után lecsókolta a vizes cseppeket a mellkasomról, és ezúttal nekem adott át minden irányítást. Tökéletes este volt, nem volt gyertyafény, sem nyálas vallomások, nem is szólaltunk meg, mégis minden annyira szép volt, hogy kezdtem azt hinni, csak álmodom. Sokáig csak öleltük és simogattuk egymást az ágyon, nem siettünk el semmit, hagyta, hogy a bőre minden egyes négyzetcentiméterét végigcsókoljam, és amikor belécsúsztam, egyetlen fájdalmas nyögés sem hagyta el az ajkait.

Jelnek hittem, azt gondoltam, most jutott el arra a pontra, amikor végre képes teljesen átadni magát nekem és ennek a kapcsolatnak. Sokáig ódzkodott még a gondolattól is, hogy így érjek hozzá, de egy idő után győzött a kíváncsisága és a vágy. Mindig gyengéd voltam, de sohasem tudta teljesen ellazítani magát, és bár egyszer sem állított meg, tudtam, hogy fele annyira sem élvezi ezeket az együttléteket, mint azokat, amikor ő dughatott meg engem. De tegnapelőtt este... azt hittem, végre ezt az akadályt is leküzdjük, és a kapcsolatunk egy újabb fázisba léphet.

Nem tudom, ő mit gondolt. Nem értem, hogy egy ilyen éjszaka után mégis miért hagyott el, hiszen amit csináltunk, az nem tipikus búcsúszex volt, legalábbis én nem éreztem annak. Lehet, hogy csak velem van a baj és Harukónak volt igaza, tényleg egy kiskanál érzelmi szintjén állok, ezért nem jöttem rá időben, hogy baj van.

A próbatermük előtt állok. Igazából fel sem lenne szabad jönnöm erre az emeletre, a folyosó elején lévő üvegajtóhoz nincs belépőkártyám, de a technikus srác, aki éppen az előtérben dohányzott, amikor felértem a lifttel, beengedett. Már megszokta, hogy sokat járok erre, nem volt oka megkérdezni, mit keresek itt. Ő valószínűleg nem tudja, hogy mi van - volt - Ruki és köztem, ahogy azt sem, hogy valószínűleg már látni sem akar, biztosan azt hiszi, csak közeli barátok vagyunk. Nincs oka mást feltételezni, szerencsémre.

Az ajtó vastag ugyan, de nem tökéletesen hangszigetelt, az ütemes dobolás és a mélyebb basszus kihallatszik, de nehéz lenne megmondani, melyik számukat játsszák. Tanácstalanul toporgok, egy részem be akar rontani, hogy magyarázatot követeljen, ám a józan ész és az illem azt diktálja, hogy ne tegyem, ne zavarjam meg a munkát. A dolog úgyis csak rám és Rukira tartozik, a többieknek semmi köze hozzá, márpedig ha jelenetet rendezek, abból könnyen céges pletyka lesz, ismerve Aoit és Uruhát. Ezért inkább leülök a sarokban álló fekete bőrkanapéra, hogy várjak. Nem érdekel, hányszor csörren meg a telefonom, nem törődök vele, hogy nekem is próbálnom kéne a srácokkal és valószínűleg ők is és a menedzserünk is égre-földre keres engem. Beszélnem kell Rukival.

A percek lassan telnek, én idegesen dobolok a lábammal a padlón és malmozok a kezemmel, néhány technikus és irodista, akik elhaladnak mellettem, köszönés közben kérdő pillantást vetnek rám, de nem kérdeznek rá nyíltan, hogy mit is keresek ott. Dél múlt két perccel, amikor a próbateremben elhalnak a zajok, és a kinyíló ajtó mögül feltűnik a két gitáros, majd Kai, végül Reita, aki rámmosolyog, és szélesre tárja az ajtót, hogy beengedjen. Úgy tűnik, nekik sem mondta el Ruki, hogy elhagyott.

Becsukom magam mögött a próbaterem ajtaját, miután belépek. Ha lenne belül kulcs, valószínűleg azt is elfordítanám a zárban - nem azért, hogy ne zavarjanak meg, sokkal inkább azért, hogy Ruki ne szökhessen meg. Először észre sem veszi, hogy itt vagyok, az ajtónak háttal rendezget egy papírhalmot - sejtésem szerint kottákat, dalszövegeket és setlisteket -, csak akkor kapja fel a fejét, amikor a szemközti falat borító tükörben megpillantja a bakancsom.

\- Szia. - Olyan halkan köszönök, hogy magam sem vagyok biztos benne, hogy hallotta. Ruki csak áll, sóbálvánnyá válva. A tekintetét keresem a tükörben, de elfordítja a fejét, hogy ne kelljen rámnéznie. Elnémulok, nem tudom, mit kell egy ilyen helyzetben mondani. Valljam be neki, hogy szeretem? Könyörögjek, hogy jöjjön vissza, esetleg vonjam kérdőre, hogy mégis miért költözött el?

\- Figyelj, erre most nincs időm - töri meg a csendet, mire a bizonytalanságom nyomban elszáll, és helyét mérhetetlen harag veszi át.

\- Nincs időd? Nincs időd rám?! Ruki, baszd meg, nem lehetsz ekkora paraszt! Magyarázattal tartozol nekem, és addig nem megyek el, amíg meg nem kapom! - Komolyan gondolom, amit mondok, és hogy nyomatékot adjak a szavaimnak, közelebb húzok magamhoz egy széket és leülök rá, pont az ajtó előtt, hogy még véletlenül se tudjon kimenni. Ruki végre felém fordul, nagyon lassan, és egy hangos sóhaj szakad fel tüdejéből.

\- Nézd, ez most tényleg nem alkalmas - mondja összetörten, de engem nem hat meg. Nem tudom, hogy megjátssza-e magát vagy tényleg ennyire szét van csúszva ő is, de nem is igazán érdekel. Ő volt az, aki összepakolta a cuccait és kisétált az ajtón, nem én. Minden az ő hibája, nem fogom megsajnálni.

\- Ruki, magyarázd meg, csak ennyit kérek!

Újra sóhajt egyet. Egy hosszú percig bámul rám, mintha a szökés esélyeit latolgatná, ám végül megadóan lerogy a székébe.

\- Figyelj, Byou - kezd bele, lassan, minden egyes szót megfontolva. Látom, hogy nehéz neki, ő sem olyan, aki szívesen beszélne az érzéseiről. Én sem jókedvemben teszem, de azt hiszem, ez az a pont, ahol kénytelenek vagyunk végre valóban a kapcsolatunkról beszélni. - A helyzet az, hogy nagyon jó volt veled. Tényleg. Túl jó is, éppen ez a probléma. Melletted... nem tudtam a munkára gondolni, csak rád. Szar dalokat írtam, ömlengős szerelmes számokat, semmi mást, pedig hamarosan ki kell adnunk az új albumot.

\- Te most azt akarod mondani, hogy azért szakítottál velem - már ha ezt szakításnak lehet egyáltalán nevezni, hiszen semmit nem mondtál, csak leléptél -, mert lemaradtál a munkával?

\- Nem - legyint idegesen. - Nem csak erről van szó. Semmire nem tudok odafigyelni, ha veled vagyok. A turné alatt sosem tudtam, melyik városban vagyunk éppen, és te is tudod, milyen ciki az, ha rossz város nevét kiabálod be a színpadon. Eltévesztettem a számok sorrendjét, elfelejtettem a dalszövegeket, véletlenül kihagytam két énekórát is, és egy interjúról is elkéstem. Miattad. Ne értsd félre, nem a te hibád. De ez a kapcsolat a karrierem rovására fog menni előbb vagy utóbb, ezt pedig nem engedhetem.

Csak bámulok Rukira, további magyarázatot várva. Ő egy percig hallgat, először azt hiszem, befejezte a mondanivalóját, de talán csak a megfelelő szavakat kereshette, mert végül folytatja:

\- Figyelj, amikor leszerződtünk a PSC-hez és kezdett beindulni a banda szekere, szakítottam az akkori barátnőmmel, azért, mert tudtam, hogy el fogja vonni a figyelmemet a munkáról. Megfogadtam magamnak, hogy soha nem fogok egyetlen kapcsolatot sem a karrierem elé helyezni, mert egyetlen csaj vagy pasi sem ér annyit, hogy mindent feláldozzak értük. Nem vagyok az a típus, aki a hollywoodi film végén leszállna a repülőről, hogy a párkapcsolatát válassza az álma helyett, mert nem hiszek az olyan szentimentális baromságokban, mint az örök szerelem. Érted? Én nem akartam soha többé szerelmes lenni, de így jött össze, és még most kellett kiszállnom, mielőtt tényleg tönkreteszem az életem miattad. Sajnálom.

Az arcán látom, hogy valóban sajnálja, de engem ez mégsem hat meg. Ruki egy barom. Tulajdonképpen most vallotta be nekem, hogy szerelmes belém, és ezért szakítani akar. Miféle kifacsart logika ez?! És még én tartottam magam párkapcsolati analfabétának...

\- Mondd csak, Ruki, te komolyan azt gondolod, hogy ha szakítasz velem, akkor nem fogsz többé rám gondolni? - Még engem is meglep, hogy milyen nyugodt a hangom. Ruki habozik, majd lassan megrázza a fejét.

\- Nem, sőt, eleinte minden rosszabb lesz, ebben biztos vagyok - mondja végül lehajtott fejjel. - De egy idő után túl fogok tudni lépni rajta. El tudlak majd felejteni.

\- Kurva jó, hogy így látod - horkantok fel. - Emlékeztetnélek rá, hogy ugyanannál a cégnél dolgozunk. Folyton össze fogunk futni, látni fogsz a Twitteren, neked is elküldik a legújabb albumainkat, az én képeimbe fogsz botlani úton-útfélen. Megértem, hogy mindennél fontosabb neked a karriered, tényleg. Én nem gondolkodom így, de hát valljuk be, a the bandád és az enyém fényévekre vannak egymástól, neked van okod eldobni minden mást a zene kedvéért. Mégis... hülye vagy. Egy nagy barom. Mert, Ruki, ez nem lesz jobb, nem fogsz tudni elfelejteni, mert folyton arra az éjszakára fogsz gondolni, még évek múlva is, amit utoljára töltöttünk együtt.

És Ruki tudja, hogy igazam van, látom az arcán. Kinyitja a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, de egyetlen értelmes ellenérv sem juthat eszébe. Kétszer is nekifut, hiába, csak tátog, mint a hal, én pedig már éppen elkönyvelném magamban a győzelmet, amikor hirtelen feláll és lecsapja az eddig a kezében tartott papírhalmot az asztalra.

\- A kurva életbe, ezt én is tudom! - kiált fel. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez a folyosóra is kihallatszik, csak reménykedni tudok benne, hogy senki nem jár erre, hogy hallja. Ebédidő van, remélhetőleg mindenki kiment kajálni valahová. - Szóval könyörgöm, akadj le rólam és hagyj békén! Csak tetézed a bajt itt az okoskodásoddal!

Ettől nekem is elszáll az agyam. Mielőtt átgondolhatnám, mit is csinálok, felugrom a székből és a következő pillanatban Rukit már a tükörfalnak szorítom.

\- Nem foglak elengedni ilyen könnyen, te idióta! - sziszegem az arcába, és amikor meglátom a tükörképem, egy pillanatra megrémülök magamtól. Úgy festek, mint egy eszelős. Mégsem engedem el Rukit, most már nem. Nem hagyom, hogy tönkretegyen mindent, ami eddig kettőnk között volt, főleg nem egy ilyen gyenge indokkal. - Nem szakíthatsz velem, mert ha megteszed, akkor minden áldott nap itt fogok állni a próbaterem előtt, e-mailt írok neked, elintézem, hogy közös interjúkra hívjanak, és rólad fogok beszélni a Twitteren. Mindenhol ott leszek, hogy emlékeztesselek rá, mit dobtál el magadtól, és meglátjuk, mi lesz akkor a karriereddel.

\- Bosszúból tönkretennéd az életemet? - néz rám kerekre tágult szemekkel. - Ezt soha nem feltételeztem volna rólad.

\- Leszarom a bandádat és a becses karrieredet, én azt akarom, hogy boldog legyél, márpedig mellettem az voltál, hiába állítasz mást!

Amikor otthagyom, nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy visszajön-e. Nem kérdezek rá, hagyom, hadd gondolkodjon, de azért este két személyre terítek meg a konyhában, várva, hogy betoppanjon a bőröndjeivel és a kis vakarcs kutyájával.


End file.
